Six Arms
Six Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Setramand from the star Seto Appearance Six Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately 15 feet tall, has well developed muscles, a pair of four-fingered arms, a pair of three-fingered arm and a pair of closed hands and red skin. The black stubble stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck, and he has six eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them. In the original series, Six Arms wears a black t-shirt and black pants. He wears the Omnimatrix symbol on his chest. In Ultimate Evolution, Six Arms wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears a black underwear that have a gold waistband and two golden sashes going across his chest. His new costume is similar to The Martian Manhunter. His eyes are now green, he has a black ponytail and he wears the Ultimamatrix symbol on his chest. In Omnievolution, Six Arms now has 3 short spikes on the top of his head, a mustache, the black stripe on the top of his head is gone, he has a fowhawk, he has a black tank top like shirt as a muscle man at a circus would have with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt where the Omniveratrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves like in the Original Series with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves. His skin is also lighter than it was in Ultimate Evolution. 11-year-old Miguel's Six Arms in Omnievolution looks the same as the original series but now has green eyes and the Omnimatrix symbol on his shoulder is now green. In both his 11-year-old and 16-year-old incarnations, Six Arms now appears to have a second set of pectorals for his other set of arms. Powers and Abilities Six Arms' most prominent ability is his super strength, being able to lift several times his own weight, punch through various resilient materials. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. Six Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slaming his fists on the ground. Six Arms can jump several times his own height. Six Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Sometimes Six Arms' bulk is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slow, and his size, likewise, makes using things designed for smaller species difficult. When under the effects of a cold, Six Arms' strength and stamina are weakened, he develops pungent hives in his armpits, and his skin color turns a darker shade of red. Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline Six Arms wears his fingerless gloves and the same pants and shirt as the original series but his sleeves are gone, showing more muscles. He bears the Omnimatrix symbol on his chest.In an alternate timeline's future, Six Arms has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass and a pair of jutting incisors.